


The worst I could do

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Not Really Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Shame kink, Temporary Character Death, Third wheel | Sapnap, Threats of Violence, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, no prep, slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I love you so much and I'll never let you get away"George squirmed, staring at Dream's shimmering eyes. Those precious emerald lights reflecting his own murky dirt ones.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	The worst I could do

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're uncomfortable with the paring being written explicitly. Please mind the tags before reading too.  
> Also, if Dream George or sapnap ever states that the pairing makes them uncomfortable, I'll delete my work.

George was slammed down to the bed, face first as he was thrown down to the mattress. His moan was muffled by Sapnap digging his face into the sheets. The brunette could still partly breathe, yet he's more confused as to why Sap had only pinned his hands down to his back and not grinding against him or something.

"God damn it, George, " Sapnap groaned, not amused and monotonous. The smaller feared if he did anything wrong or ruined the moon. "For such a slut, you're hard to get without a fight."

"Tie him up for me will you?"

George tried standing up from the familiar voice. Sapnap had dug his head deeper into the mattress. His arms were tied together and one of his legs to the bedpost. His head was pressed down by whoever the other person is, keeping him in place. He got to breathe when he was finally flipped over.

"Fucking- _Dream?_ " George coughed out of breath.

"Awee, miss me?" Dream shoved the youngest away, pinning the smallest at his sides with an awful grin on his face. Eyes filled with frustration and such hunger. "Or were you too busy getting a fuck out of Sapy? And then go get another guy?"

"If you guys wanted a threesome you could have just asked." George giggled, with a little tease in his tone.

Dream's grin wasn't fading off of his face, growing wider. Just like George's composure. Sapnap had just sat at the corner, zipping his fly down. "Oh George, you're getting _everything_ wrong."

Before the brunette could speak, Dream bit down his shoulder. George screamed with tears dropping from his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact he's still clothed, he'd probably bleed right then and there.

The blonde grabbed a hand full of George's locks, pulling his head up to his lips. Dream was trying to get him closer, roughly biting on his lip. George moaned through each forced pull, making the blonde grow sloppier than usual.

George bucked his hips up to Dream's hardened erection. He wanted that big cock inside of him. He wanted to please the taller just so he could gain pleasure back. Dream could only laugh at his actions. George had done this to Sapnap and others as well, all the same. He wasn't special to George as the smaller is to him -and Sap.

  
"I love you so much and I'll _never_ let you get away again."

George squirmed, staring at Dream's shimmering eyes. Those precious emerald lights reflecting his own murky dirt ones.

  
Dream glared at the other male who's still watching. He didn't mind that he was here, knowing Sap loves both of them. Sapnap handed over a brand new knife, he bought for the blonde. He really does owe him a huge favour for letting him get his way.

"Kinky?" George laughs as Dream dragged the blade across his body, ripping off his thin shirt away.

"I want revenge, George." Dream whispered through the smaller's lips. Finally, his grin faded away turning into a soft scowl. Though, he can never hate George. "I guess that's still a _fucking kink_ for you?"

Dream grabbed onto George's shorts, pulling them down. He grabbed onto the smaller's length pulling it upwards, making George's hips follow if he didn't want it cut off. "Just something you'd be getting off to?"

Dream flicked the tip of the blade on George's head while pumping the guy up. George thrashed his legs, screaming for mercy. He screamed, sobbing as he could see his dick gushing blood out. The blonde continued to rub his dick, sucking onto his tip, licking up every single drop of blood. And every time he couldn't get more of George's blood, he'd graze the blade to his dick wider for extra.

"Fucking hell!- _DREAM!_ FUCK YOU!" George bit down his lip, drawing blood down his mouth. The pain's unbearably seething through his brain, giving him a migraine and not actually processing most of what's happening. It helped soothe the pain as Dream kept sucking out his blood, leaving his dick numb. "Aah!- My God Oh _Holy Fucking Shit_ \- DREAM! STOP! "

" _WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?_ " Dream shrieked, stabbing the knife down the mattress, grazing George's hip. The brunette whined shortly after, trying to do what he's told. Dream would have tied his mouth shut if it wouldn't cover up his pretty little face. "Scream again and I'm slicing your fucking throat."

George rolled his eyes, not taking it too seriously. It still hurt though. "Rip my tongue, I'll keep screaming."

"Are your ears clogged or something?" Dream dragged his blade over George's throat pressing its tip. The smaller's skin draws blood, bleeding lightly. " _You know what?_ I want to hear you scream louder after all."

Dream stripped his shirt off, not trying to rip it -since it's his favourite- and pulled his pants down. He stroked the older male, leaking out blood and cum that he couldn't help but whimper louder through his bleeding lips. Dream spread the smaller's ass cheeks, shoving his whole inside so easily and coated in George's blood. It didn't take long till George drew enough blood from his mouth, making him choke on it.

"I thought you _love_ this, " Dream grabbed the smaller's head, to grant him entrance to his neck. George coughed out the blood, staining Dream's blonde hair. He could feel the wheezing breath of the taller as he thrusts into his ass. "Fucking tighten up- _You fucking whore_."

George could feel Dream's other hand grab the knife by the side of his head, trailing it down his shoulders and arms to his hips. The blade danced around the edges, curving patterns and swirls that made George shout louder. The brunette couldn't take it. His dick was being roughly stroked forcing him to squirt out cum mixed in blood, stinging his insides already losing too much blood. Sweat trickled down his chest as he tangled his leg up to Dream, pulling him closer.

" _WHO TOLD YOU, TO FUCKING CUM?_ " Dream screamed at the smaller, stabbing George's arm. He only chipped through some bits of his bones, yet not enough force to break it. The smaller's screaming came to a halt as he had no air left in his lungs to shout. Silent sobbing came after he gasped for air.

"Damn _fuck_ , " Dream nibbled on George's vibrating throat, hardening even more from his cries. He moved away, towering his knife over George's stomach. "You're such a fucking whore."

The blonde dug his knife into George's skin, sending even more fresh tears and screams of his name out of his throat. The wound wasn't that deep to pierce through the other side, only enough to open him up. Dream dug his hand into George's stomach, sneaking through his intestine -down behind the bladder. The blonde licked his lips, as he stroked himself from inside of George's rectum.

The room in an instant filled with incoherent sobbing screams that numbed George's mind. Sapnap in the corner had to block out his ears while Dream was having pure bliss with his own ears numbed out.

"FUCKING-" Incoherent words mixed well with the curses he spat out. He finally snapped, with no more tears to shed. He choked out blood, screaming of what he thought his final words were. "DREAM _KILL ME ALREADY!_ "

"YOU DIE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" Dream hissed. He started to jerk himself even rougher, pulling some of George's organs out to the air. It's still a surprise the smaller hadn't fainted yet from blood loss or something.  
  
  
Dream finally comes when George's eyes laid dead open. No more breathing came from the other's blood oozing mouth. Gushes of smoke burst out leaving nothing of his love's corpse. 

"Sapnap?" Dream asked the overwhelmed male at the corner, wiping off bloodstains from his skin and dick, before putting on some boxers. Sapnap zipped up his creamed pants as he scrambled for a device, already knowing what he's asking for.

"GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream." Sapnap read out loud. Another ping came in the device coming from George himself. "Oh. Also, George asked, ' _Again?_ ' "

"That idiot. That fucking oblivious and ignorant idiot." Dream laughed, much livelier than earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to the author that wrote 'The knife fic' and 'The finger fucking fic'. Idk what got into my head when I made this. I just love gore and I love their work.


End file.
